Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a camera system, and more specifically, to processing video data captured using a camera system.
Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras are increasingly used to capture videos in a variety of settings, for instance outdoors or in a sports environment. However, as users capture increasingly more and longer videos, video management becomes increasingly difficult. Manually searching through raw videos (“scrubbing”) to identify the best scenes is extremely time consuming. Automated video processing to identify the best scenes can be very resource-intensive, particularly with high-resolution raw-format video data. Accordingly, an improved method of automatically identifying the best scenes in captured videos and generating video summaries including the identified best scenes can beneficially improve a user's video editing experience.